The Power of the Blood
by Zgogery
Summary: Do you really think that there were only those set outcomes, that there wasn't anything else? This is the TRUE story of the warden, and his struggle. Read how the group of unlikely friends combats the darkspawn horde, whilst still putting up with each other. Which one will prove harder? The game never shows the struggles, of just how EXACTLY everyone became friends. Here's how!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - I don't own The Dragon Age Series, Bioware does**

**Well . . . . . . . . . . I'M BACK GUYS!**

**I know I disappeared there for a while, but I have had quite a busy few months**

**I also had a few technical problems, but they should all be gone**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Aedan Cousland gazed at the target several hundred meters away from him. He squinted, fingers tightening around the antique bow he held in his left hand, whilst he slowly knocked an arrow, letting it rest between his knuckles to keep it in place. He felt the coarse wood of the shaft, the tingle of th fletching brushing his hand, and slowed his breathing, as the entire world seemed to stand still. With a soft 'twang', the arrow buried itself slightly to the left of the bullseye, as a servant near the target signaled the results. Aedan smiled widely, having gotten the closest yet to a bullseye than ever before. he nocked another arrow, slowing his breathing as the world began to shrink, until all that mattered was the dead center of the target, and the projectile in his grasp. With a rush of air, the arrow buried itself deep into the target in the dead center, breaking through to the other side slightly, the arrowhead visible. When he was signaled his score, his grin, if possible, grew even wider. He gave the signal that he was done, letting the servant know to collect his arrows.

He turned, making his way back towards the castle, when he was assaulted by an monstrous beast. he grappled with it, struggling to get it off of him, before rolling to the side and standing to face his opponent. He was about to charge, when he heard his mother call his name. With a sigh, he resumed a normal stance, giving an exasperated sigh towards his mother, who glared disapprovvingly at his state of dress, then at the cause of the problem. "Aedan, how many times do I have to tell you to control that puppy of yours? Between the two of you, I need to purchase a new wardrobe for you every four months, and then a tailor to repair the clothes every two months! Honestly!" Despite being told off by his mother, Aedan couldn't wipe the shit-eating-grin from his face, and the young mabari next to him that had been attempting to lick his face seemed to, if possible, be giving his mother the same grin.

His mother just sighed, before giving a few grumbles on her way back to the castle. Aedan was, suffice to say, a prodigy in terms of fighting, though he was more often than not on the receiving end of everyone's rants due to the scuffles he and his young mabari often started after training. Today was no exception. At the age of 11, almost 12 years old, he was quite a well developed child. He, while not a genius, boasted a higher intellect than most, and often proved to others he had what it would take to achieve his dream career. Ever since he was little, he had heard bed time stories about the Grey Wardens, as valiant warriors and very well sought after mediators, advisors, strategists, and more in times of strife. Nevermind the work it would entail, along with the responsibilities. Alhough more mature than most, he was still a child, and often forgot about the hard work many tasks would require. He bounded up the stairs to the castle, not knowing just how much he would come to be like his idols that he so greatly revered.

**-10 years Later-**

Aedan sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, clearly agitated about something. He and his father had just gotten into an arguement in front of Arl Howe, as well as a Grey Warden. He still couldn't believe it. There was a Grey Warden actually IN his home. He shook his head, putting his thoughts of running away to join the wardens aside as he went to deliver his father's message to Fergus. He was turning the corner, when he ran into Ser Gilmore. Helping the knight up, he said to him, "Ser Gilmore, what's gotten you into such a rush?" A teasing tone evident as he pointed out his friends innate clumsiness, as he often did in friendly banter. Ser Gilmore chuckled, before saying, "Your hound is annoying Nan again, and you know how she can be, she's threatening to quit this time."

Aedan grinned, seeing the distressed look on his companion's face, and barked out laugh. He reached over, grasping the other knights's shoulder, and said, "Well then, we'd best go and get him then!" Aedan dashed off, Gilmore jogging lightly behind him. They made it the the kitchen, and Aedan burst in, his smile dazzling the new elven maid, as Nan looked towards him in annoyance. She immediately stomped up to him, and glared at him menacingly. "Your mutt had gotten into my larder again, and if you don't get him out of here, I swear that I will never cook a meal for the Cousland family again!" She seethed. He put his hands up ina non threatening way, and said, "Calm down Nan, we are going to go and get him now." Aedan walked to the larder again, and saw his oldest friend, his Mabari Salim, and knelt in front of him. "Hey boy, why don't we leave Nan's larder and go for a hunt? You love hunting!" The dog glanced at him for a second, before continuing to sniff around the room, and suddenly lunged forward. He pulled out a massve rat, the size of his forearm, and he threw it into the wall, breaking it's neck.

More of the vile things began to swarm out from where the first one had been hiding, as Aedan grabbed his shortsword from his thigh, taking a swipe at a few of them. He heard Sir Gilmore gasp, and head the sound of a sword being drawn. A blur beside him indicated the presence of his friend, and he slid to the side, finishing off the last of the rodents. He glanced at Sir Gilmore, and laughed, seeing his friend had tripped over one of the corpses of the rats. He helped him up, smrking as the knight growled in annoyance, they composed themselves, and opened the door, seeing Nan still fuming. They immediately explained the situation, and were sent on their way by the fierce kitchen matron.

Sir Gilmore ran off, needing to use the lavatory, as Aedan just shrugged, as he and Salim continued on towards Fergus' chambers. They got there rather quickly, surprising Fergus, who was playing with his son Oren, as his wife Oriana sat there laughing at the misfortune of her husband. Fergus sat up, scowling, as Aedan began to laugh deeply. There was paint like that of a Mabari, obviously not caddis, but still similiar, as his son tried to regain his attention. "Brother, to what do I owe this visit?" Aedan grinned, staying quiet as he observed his brother's get-up, before turning back to the conversation. Fergus realized what was happening, and made to wipe the paint off, when Oren grabbed his hands, pulling him back to play. Oriana seemed to of had her fun, at least. She swooped in, taking pity on her husband, and captured the attention of their son. Fergus immediately sat up, using a nearby rag to wipe the paint away. Aedan grinned, thinking of the blackmail opportunities, before beginning to speak. "I merely wished to say goodbe to my brother? Is that not a good enough reason to be here?" Fergus grinned, despite the paint still smudged on his forehead. He was about to say something, when his mother and father walked in. After a heartfelt goodbye, Aedan retired to his quarters.

**-line break-**

Aedan was having a wonderful dream about being a Grey Warden, imagining the thrill of it all, when he heard a loud bark. He quickly awoke, finding Salim growling at the door to his quarters. Aedan grabbed his gear, slipping into his metal armor, when he heard screams from outside. Aedan began to hurry, quickly knotting the ties of his steel gauntlets, and laced the back of his boots. He grabbed his helm, an antique passed down from father to son on the 18th birthday of the son. He slid his scabbard into his belt, sliding a dirk and a few throwing knives into his boot. he also strapped a shield onto his back, sliding his quiver underneath it. Aedan secured his bow to his shield, and finally grabbed his prepared 'escape' bag he had packed to 'escape' to go and fight with his brother and father at Ostagar. He cinched the cord at the top of the bag to his quiver, securing it, and threw the door open, his broadsword in hand, as Salim leaped out after him, charging off towards Fergus' quarters.

Aedan quickly followed the mabari, hearing cruel laughter. Aedan turned the corner, and saw red. Oriana and Oren were lying on the ground in pools of their own blood as a group of men stood above them laughing. He charged, his mabari not far behind him, as the men collapsed with the shriek of metal on metal, and then the dull sound of metal against flesh. Aedan stood over them, gulping for breath as he saw the symbol on their shields. "No! We have been betrayed! Howe has decieved us all!" Aedan cried out. He rushed out of the room, intent on making sure that his mother and father was alright. Aedan was about to enter the wing of the castle where his parent's apartments were, when one of Howe's men fell in front of him, an arrow in his eye. He saw another one fall, in a similiar state, and quickly rushed out, dodging an arrow, as he put his hands up. Aedan saw his mother owerig her bow, relief on her face, and he rushed to her, as she collapsed against him, as the severity of the situation hit her.

"Mother it's alright, we'll get Howe for this, I swear it!" Aedan said. He remembered the bodies of Oren and Oriana, and turned to his mother. "Where is Father?" Aedan inquired, as worry gripped him. "I think he went downstairs, but we have to check on oriana and Oren!" She said, but Aedan face gave it away. Tears began to slide down her cheeks as she realized she had lost her daughter-in-law and grandson in one night. They continued on, fearing the worst, when they ran into Sir Gilmore at the gates. After a quick explanation, Aedan had to physically drag Sir Gilmore fromthe gates, stating that they may need backup, and soon stumbled onto his father Bryce. They ran to him, helping him lean up against the wall. He had blood staining his clothes, as it grew steadily darker on his right side. Aedan went to help, when his father stopped him. "It is too late for me, son. Take your mother and Sir Gilmore, and leave while you still can!" Aedan went to refuse, when his mother beat him to it. She immediately refused to leave his side, as Sir Gilmore lay silent. Duncan, the Grey Warden, quickly rushed into the room, closing the door and sliding a few boxes and barrels in front of it.

His father immediately asked for protection for him, Sir Gilmore, and his mother, when his mother vehemently refused. She sat down, aiming her bow at the door, as Sir Gilmore went to protest his leaving, but Duncan quickly rushed them out the servant's passage. Aedan stayed quiet the whole time, as Duncan stopped for the night, setting up a campfire once tey got outside the perimeter of Highever. Aedan didn't say much those next few days, and neither did Sir Gilmore, come to think of it, as they ventured closer to the Brecilian Forest. Duncan, once they were on the outskirts of the forest, began to explain why they were going this way.

"I am due here in 3 days to meet a clan of Dalish elves. I contacted them and they agreed to let me evaluate some of their hunters for entrance into the Grey Wardens. After two days of waiting, where Sir Gilmore got a crash course in archery, and Aedan began to learn how to pick locks from Duncan, the Dalish elves arrived. Duncan gave them a day to settle in, before he set out to meet with the keeper of the clan. He returned that night, where he helped Aedan train a bit more by proving several old locks from his bag as objects to practice on. Aedan also began to notice that Sir Gilmore was gettign better at archery, as the two began to learn how to properly hunt, and not have to rely on Duncan for food.

In the midde of their sixth day there, Duncan rushed into their camp, and began to pack, telling them to do the same. Aedan and Sir Gilmore mahaged to gleam that a elf that Duncan had been considering approaching had been struck with the taint, and Duncan wanted to heal her and bring her with them on their trip. He finally revealed their destination, as Aedan gained a bit of hope. They were headed to Ostagar, and to Fergus! Aedan had missed his brother, who had yet to hear of the tragedy at Highever, more than likely, and wanted to mourn his family properly with his brother. He and Sir Gilmore suited up, their armor shining in the sunlight. They hurried after Duncan, as both quietly thanked the cross-country athletic program all youth in Highever prescribed to, as they didn't exhaust themselves too terribly.

They got there a few minutes after Duncan, and after getting their identities confirmed by Duncan and the paranoid guards left them, they got their first look at their new companion. She was unnaturally pale at the moment, but had a wiry frame, and was most likely an archer or rogue of some kind. They had gotten there at just the right time, it seemed, because they heard a groan, as the elf's eyes began to blearily open.

**- Point Of View SWITCH-**

Lyna Mahariel groaned, as she felt the sunlight begin to sting her eyes. She heard voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. She could tell that they were all male, and speaking english, but nothing else. She began to panic, when she heard a voice that made her calm down instantly. She could hear Keeper Marithari, although not what she was saying. She tried to sit up, when a hand grabbed her shoulder, gently kepping her laying down. She sighed, realizing she was not getting up, before she began to focus. Slowly, the world began to come to focus, as her brain woek up a bit more. The voices also became a lot more clear. "Badly hurt . . . almost . . . darkspawn . . . the ruins . . . no one else . . . recruit" She slipped back into the blissful world of dreams as she passed out from her injuries, ad the toll o her body.

Lyna awoke a while later, the smells of the forest greetign her. She heard muffled voices outside, and cautiously slipped from the pile of furs and leaves she was on. She blushed a bit, noticing she was in her undergarments, and saw a pile of clothes next to her bed. She slipped them on, before tip-toeing to the opening in the tent. She strained her ears to hear what the voices were saying, when she slipped on a damp leaf, tumbling out of the tent, and knocking someone over. She opened her eyes, realizing she was lookign at an armored breastplate, and glanced up, seeing a dark haired human looking at her with curiosity. She made an 'eep' sound, and hopped up with a muttered apology, as she blushed lightly. She saw Keeper Marathari trying not to laugh, and a light haired armored human openly laughing at the situation. The fourth member of this strange group was an older, dark haired human, who just smiled at her. She glanced back to the keeper, and gave her a questioning look. The keeper sighed, before saying, "I assume you want an explanation, da'len." At Lyna's nod, she continued. "These humans are here to recruit you for the Grey Wardens." Lyna stayed silent, shock evident on her face. She had heard rumors, legends, and tales of the courage, bravery, and skill of the Grey Wardens.

Not only were they in front of her, but they wanted her to join their ranks. She felt her jaw drop, as she sat there for what felt like hours, before she snapped out of her stupor, and quickly said, "Oh my, I mean, I never, Yes! Yes! Yes!" She said, joy practically radiating from every fiber of her being. The older human glanced at his companions, as they smiled widely at her, before she looked back to the older one. He bagen to speak again, as she dutifully listened. "I am Duncan, the leader of our order in Fereldan, and this is Aedan and GIlmore, two other recruits for the wardens." lyna just smiled wider, at the realization that the LEADER of the Grey Wardens was offering her a place in the prestigous order of warriors. She nodded, responding by saying "Nice to meet you all, and may I just say that I am honored by the chance to be a Grey Warden. My name is Lyna, I'm a hunter with my clan." Lyna immediately shook all of their hands, before rushign off, yelling that she had to pack for the trip.

**-Point Of View SWITCH-**

Aedan grinned as he saw the energetic elf girl run off to pack. He turned to Duncan, and began to listen in on his plans, trying to figure out what his place in all this was now that they had collected the other warden recruit.

**HEY GUYS! IM BACK! SORRY FOR THE EXTENDED LEAVE OF ABSENCE, BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL, AND JUST HAVEN'T HAD AS MUCH TIME AS I WISH I DID. I WILL POST A MAJOR UPDATE FOR MY FICS SOON, BUT MY INTERNET IN OUT, SO I'LL POST WHENEVER IT COMES BACK ONLINE**

**SORRY I CUT THE ENTIRE ORIGIN STORY A BIT SHORT, BUT THAT WAS PRETTY CLOSE TO CANON, EXCEPT FOR A FEW DETAILS. THE ONLY MAJOR THING I CHANGED WAS THE FACT THAT SIR GILMORE IS WITH THE WARDEN NOW, AND ONE OF THE OTHER POSSIBLE CHARACTERS YOU COULD PLAY AS IS HERE TO. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS SPIN ON THE DRAGON AGE UNIVERSE WHERE ALL THE WARDEN CHARACTERS EXIST, AND YOUR CHARACTER (AEDAN) ACTUALLY MEETS THEM**

**PEACE!**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, except my insanity, and a few OC's**

**nothing to say, really**

**Lyna is a canon name but my original character**

**Aedan is a canon name but my original character**

**Sir Gilmore died in the origin story for human noble so he may as well be my original character, plus, seeing as he in now no longer a knight of highever, he is now just to be known as Gilmore**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

Lyna crept through the forest, and dodged to the right, avoiding the swipe of her opponents weapon. She ducked, before darting forward, catching his weapon on her shield as she thrust her weapon forward. She felt her weapon hit something, and ducked out of her cover. She saw her opponent on the ground, looking dazed. She got up, heading over to him. He suddenly leapt up, grabbing her around the waist, and hoisting her onto his shoulder. She gave a quick 'eep' as she was launched into the water of the river, as she heard laughter. She glared at the one laughing, as he just laughed harder. She saw a hand thrust toward her, and grudgingly accepted it, as she was oulled out of the water. Aedan grinned at her, clapping her on the shoulder.

Duncan walked up, before starting in on the duo. "That was very good you two. Now Lyna, just remember, just because you disarmed your opponent, doesn't mean he isn't defenseless." She gave a huff at this, annoyed at her loss, as their instructor turned to Aedan. "Aedan, remember, just thrusting at an opponent you can't see isn't a sound tactic. Try to remember that they won't stand still and wait for the blade to hit." Aedan took the critisism in stride, grabbing the two 'weapons' and throwing them back onto the firewood pile. Aedan jogged over to Gilmore, Lyna close behind him, as the three began to chat about their lives thus far. "So Lyna, what exactly is it like, living as a Dalish elf?" Gilmore asked, looking at her with a questioning look. She looked at him, wondering why he would ask, before shrugging. "I mean, to me, it was just how life was. It's how I grew up. I'm sure that if I asked what it was like living inside a building, people would think I was crazy. To me, it just wasn't anything special." Aedan grinned at her, as he was wont to do, as Gilmore just nodded.

Aedan was about to say something, when Lyna commented that it was Gilmore's turn to go and hunt for the group. Duncan had decided that as part of their training, they all would hunt for themselves. The idea was to give them all hunting skills, and cooking skills. They all also had to take turns making fires. He wanted them all to be able to, if necessary, survive in the wilds for prolonged amounts of time. The three had come up with a solution of sharing the responsibilities, making Duncan smile when he found out. He commented on their excellent teamwork, as they all took the praise in stride. Aedan and Lyna got back to their conversation, subconsciously getting a little closer to each other as Gilmore walked away. They were about to continue their conversation, when Duncan walked up. "Now, why don't we try a bit of archery for both of you, with an incentive. If you both hit your target with five arrows out of the six I will give you, I shall hunt for 2 days instead of you all, giving you the chance to relax from near-constant training." Aedan and Lyna quickly jumped at this opportunity, as they were taken to a cliff by Duncan. He pointed out their target, as the two aimed. They quickly exhausted their arrows, as Duncan went to get them the results. Gilmore returned soon thereafter.

Once they informed him of the bet with Duncan, they all began to prepare the deer that he had caught, along with the three rabbits. Salim burst into the clearing, carrying 5 squirrels in his mouth. "It seems Salim is as hungry as we are!" Gilmore commented, as they began to skin the animals. By the time Duncan got back, his charges were finishing up with making a venison, squirrel, and hare lunch, accompanied with some dried fruits and cheeses Lyna had brought from her clan before she left. He revealed the results, as the three groaned. Aedan and Lyna had each gotten 4 out of 6 shots, so the bet had fallen in Duncan's favor. The group of warden recruits and the warden just began to eat, as thye all talked about other things they would like to get done. Salim quickly finished, and ran off to the river, drinking enough water to fill a small barrel, as the dog began to plan how to get his human to play fetch like they did in Highever.

**-TIME SKIP-THEY ARE NOW AT OSTAGAR-**

Duncan led Gilmore, Salim, Lyna, and Aedan into Ostagar, as the three recieved the shock of a lifetime. Walking towards them, was the king of Fereldan. Aedan and Gilmore sat there shellshocked, as Lyna quickly caught on when Duncan addressed him as 'My Liege'. When King Cailan turned to the three recruits, They all were shocked out of their stupor. Lyna quickly introduced herself as an elf from one of the Dalish Clans, as GIlmore introduced himself as a knight of Highever. When Cailan turned to Aedan, Aedan stared silent, before quietly saying he was the son of Bryce Cousland. "Oh, your Bryce's son? How is he?" The king asked. Aedna stayed silent, before saying, "My father had joined the maker now." Cailan looked shocked, before saying, "I had no idea. Was he ill?" Aedan sighed deeply, before looking up, the depth of hurt in his eyes shocking the king. "No, we were betrayed. Arl Howe has proved himself a traitor! He came into my father's halls as a trusted friend, and attacked that knight, slaughtering my entire family and all inside the castle. Gilmore, myself, and Duncan just barely managed to escape. We later picked up Lyna when we met up with her clan." The king gaped for a second, before turning to Duncan. "Duncan, is this true?" The elder warden looked pained, before responding with an affirmative. Cailan looked back to Aedan, before saying with conviction, "Well, after the battle, you can be rest assured that I will restore Highever to you, and bring Howe to justice!"

Aedan gave a sad smile, thanking the King, before he said, "I don't suppose you would know where the troops from Highever are? My brother is with them, and he should be told about the fate of his wife and young son." The king's face went from angry to downright murderous. "Howe slaughtered innocent, unarmed women and children? He WILL be dealt with!" Cailan said with such finality, Howe may as well of just dropped dead then and there. Lyna looked sadly at Aedan, not hearing about the tragedy of Aedan's family until now. "I believe your brother and his troops are scouting out the wilds, but they should be back later on, when you can inform him of what has happened." The king said. Aedan nodded, before he and the others left to go and do what Duncan wanted them to do. Lyna and Gilmore stayed close to Aedan, silently comforting him. The three met Duncan at the large bonfire at the center of the camp, before being set off to go and find the two other recruits as well as another warden named Alistair. Salim ran off to the Mabari compound, sniffing around for something to do. The three recruits split up, Aedan going to find Alistair, Gilmore to go find Davath, and Lyna to go find Sir Jory.

Aedan searched all over the camp, to no avail, before finally getting directions from an old mage named Wynne. He quickly arrived at an old terrace, where an armored man was arguing with a mage. He walked up, seeing the mage stomp off, as the man whom Aedan assumed was Alistair yelled a parting remark, eager to get the last word. He turned to Aedan, saying, "You know, it's nice how the blight brings people together." Aedan blinked owlishly, before responding as anyone would. "What are you talking about?" Alistair grinned at Aedan's comment towards what he said, before saying, "So, you must be one of the recruits that Duncan mentioned." Aedan nodded, introducing himself. Alistair nodded too, before saying, "Well, we better be off. We don't want to keep Duncan waiting. The duo headed back towards Duncan, Aedan quickly getting accosted by Salim, as the Mabari hound and Alistair were introduced.

Aedan met up with Lyna and Sir Jory along the way, seeing Gilmore and who he assumed was Davath with Duncan already. The four quickly arrived, as Duncan gave them a rundown of what they would be doing. Alistair led them to the gate, as the five recruits discussed amongst themselves what they were expected to do. They had to retrieve ancient Grey Warden documents from a crumbling ruin, and collect five vials of darkspawn blood. Davath and Sir Jory continually rushed forward, being brutally attacked as the other four attacked with arrows, or went in to save the other two. Aedan quickly began to dislike the two, dubbing them as potential liabilities. He stopped the group randomly, finding signs that Lyna soon began to recognise as well. The group soon stumbled upon a chasind cache of weapons and supplies. The six also found the truth behind an ancien tlegend, finding a vengegul shade deep in the wilds. The shade was eventually dealt with, the group splitting the riches. Aedan began to pickpocket Sir Jory and Davath, seeing them acting idiotic, as Lyna just began to silently laugh at what he was doing.

By the time they got to the tower, they had the five vials of blood, as well as Aedan having taken all but what they wearing and their weapons from Sir Jory and Davath. The group entered the tower, finding it empty. " Aedan spun on his heel, pointing his bow at a women on the steps, as she laughed. "It has been many a moon since one such as yourself has detected me so easily. I must be getting out of practice." She said is a teasing tone. After a quick exchange, where Davath and Sir Jory were even worse than usual, if possible, they found themselves at an old hut in the middle of nowhere. An old woman walked out of the hut, and after exchanging a few words with the woman, Morrigan, ewnt back inside. She came back out a minute later, a bundle in her arms. After a few pleasantries, the six departed, leaving the two strange women in the wilds. Once they were back with Duncan, Alistair informed him of how it went, as Salim ambushed Aedan, having slipped off to wrestle with some of the other Mabari in a way that only a dog can.

Duncan and Alistair led them around, training them all for the rest of the day. Come nightfall, the group all left for the terrace Aedan found Alistair on. The two wardens left, as the five recruits were left there to wait as preparations were made. Davath and Sir Jory sat there gossiping, while Gilmore, Lyna, and Aedan began discussing how they thought their trip into the wilds went, and what they would have done better, a habit they had picked up from training with Duncan. Alistair and Duncan eventually returned, with a massive cup. It was full of a red liquid they couldn't name. "At ast we come to the joining." Duncan began. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first blight. When humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood, and mastered their taint." Duncan said. Sir Jory backed up, "We're going to drink the blood of those, those creatures?" he said with disgust.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power, and our victory." Duncan responded. Alistair jumped in, saying "Those who survive the joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon." Aedan nodded, surprised, but ready. "Let's get on with it then." Aedan said, wishing to end this already. The suspense was killing him. Gilmore asked, "Those who survive?" Duncan responded by saying, "Not all who drink the blood will survive, and those who do are forever changed. This is why the joining is a secret. It is the price we pay. We speak only a few words prior to the joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?" Alistair nodded, before saying solemnly, "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

Duncan lifted the cup, turning to them. "Davath, step forward." Davath stepped up to Duncan, taking the cup. He lifted it to his lips, taking a mouthful, and handing it back. He looked hopefully at the others, swallowing the foul concoction. He began to convulse, dropping to the ground. he collapsed, dead, as Sir Jory stepped back in fear. "I am sorry, Davath. Step forward, Jory." Duncan intoned in a monotone voice. Jory stepped back further, drawing his blade. "I-I have a wife, a child. Had I known-" he spoke fearfully. Duncan stepped closer, saying, "There is no turning back." Sir Jory backed up against the wall, saying, "No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!" Duncan set the cup down, drawing his shortsword. he lunged at Jory, knocking the knights blade to the side, before plunging the blade into Jory's chest, saying "I am sorry." he dropped Jory to the ground, a pool of blood forming. Duncan turned to Lyna, picking up the cup. Step forward, Lyna." He said. She stepped forward, grabbing the cup, and taking a swig of it. She fell backward, Duncan narrowly grabbing the cup, as Alistar knelt down. "She's alive, just unconscious." He stated, as Duncan nodded.

Duncan turned to Gilmore, saying, "Step forward, Gilmore." The Highever knight stepped forwrd boldly, taking the cup from Duncan. he carefully took a sip, leaving just enough for Aedan, before he too, collapsed. Once Duncan and Alistair confirmed he was alive, Duncan turned to Aedan. "But the joining is not yet complete. You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint, for the greater good." Aedan took the almost empty cup, draining the last of it, before handing the cup back to Duncan. Aedan managed to stay standing, hearing Duncan say, "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden." Aedan's head began to burn, fore in his head, before images of a dragon began to flood his mind. The images cleared up, as the three awoke, Duncan said, "It is finished, welcome." Alistair got a pained look on his face, saying, "Two more deaths. In my joining, only one of us died but it was, horrible. I'm glad most of you made it through." Duncan helped Aedan up, before doing the same for Gilmore, as Alistair helped Lyna. "How do you all feel?" Duncan asked, as Gilmore shook his head. Lyna looked at him, before repsonding with, "Nothing you said prepared me for that!" The other two nodded, of similiar opinions, as Duncan merely nodded. The newly made wardens, along with Alistair and Duncan, set off to a war council with the king.

The five wardens began to ense some hostility from Loghain, as they all helped plan out what the strategy would be. After the war council, Alistair and the three new wardens were sent to the Tower of Ishal. The group arrived to a scene of pandemonium. The darkspawn had tunneled into the tower, as the group cut a path to the top of the tower, leading a resistance with the aid of several of the tower guards The group of ten people, having gained 4 guards and 2 mages along the way, finally reached the top of the tower, to the sight of a massive Ogre guarding their target. After an intense battle, the Ogre lay dead, along with one of the mages, and the group managed to light the flare on the tower. Darkspawn quickly burst into the room, making quick work of the guards and remaining mage, as the wardens collapsed in defeat as arrows filled their bodies. Darkness took them, as the world lit with fire, before everything grew dark.

**-line break-**

Aedan groaned, holding his head in his hands. He began to rise, a voice that sounded garbled and far off saying things he couldn't understand. His world suddenly gained clarity, as he shot up, his hand on his sword, or at least where his sword should be, and turned toward the speaker. He saw a scantily clad woman stirring a pot of something, muttering under her breath. She turned, a smirk on her face, as she saw Aedan getting up. He looked at her, recognizing her from the Korcari Wilds. He groaned again, Morrigan beginning to laugh quietly to herself. Aedan glared at her, flipping her the bird, before saying, "Where'd you put my gear?" She gestured to the chest at the foot of the bed, as Aedan noticed his weapons and armor on top of it, and the rest inside, he assumed.

Morrigan walked outside, as Aedan walked over to his armor, beginning to suit slid his greaves on, tying them at the backs, before slipping his feet into his boots. He grabbed his left gauntlet, examining a few scratches on the old armor, and put it on, the right one quckly following. Aedan laced up the straps of his backpack, the bag now full to the brim with potions, ingredients for potions, portable traps, trinkets to sell, enchantments, several bundles of easy to cook meals, and a few sacks of coin. He also had several quivers of spare arrows lashed together and perched atop the entire ensemble. Aedna hefted the large bag up, slinging it over his shoulders. He attached his scabbards to his belt, slipping his concealed weapons into their places, as well as delicately placing a necklace made by his mother around his neck. Aedan picked up his helmet, sliding the headgear over his face. Aedan grabbed his bow, sliding it a sheath underneath the backpack. He plodded forward, making his way outside. As soon as he closed the door, he heard several people begin to speak all at once.

Aedan saw Morrigan whisper something into an old woman's ear, the old woman looking right at Aedan. Aedan nearly jumped when a missile in the form of a young elf girl hit him in the stomach. Lyna looked up at him, her eyes obviously red from crying. Gilmore and Alistair were no better, they were composed, but just barely. The elf girl buried her face into Aedan's chest, looking to the other two for an explanation. "What's happened? Are you all alright?" Aedan said, bewildered. Alistair sighed, Lyna just gripping him a bit tighter. Gilmore looked at him sadly, before explaining in a bitter voice. "You weren't close enough to the opening in the tower to see. Loghain quit the field. He left the king and the other grey wardens to die with the darkspawn." Aedan looked at his friend, at a loss for words. He subcsonsciously slipped his arms around Lyna, the two comforting eachother. Lyna let go of Aedan, as he did the same, both just now realizing just how long they had been in contact. The two began blushing slightly, before squashing down the feeling, the misery of the whole situation permeating the air.

The group of grieving friends turned to the two women when Morrigan and the old woman began to have a hushed conversation. Alistair began to speak, his voice somber. "Duncan's dead. The Grey wardens, their all . . . dead. Oh, this doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower." Aedan turned to the old woman, hearing her say, "Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad." Alistair began to sputter, saying, "I-I didn't mean, Bu-But what do we call you? You-You never told us your name." She smirked, looking at Alistair, before addressing the group. "Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do." Alistair looked at her incredulously, before saying, "The Flemeth? From the legends? Davath was right. You're the witch of the wilds, aren't you?" The slight awe in his tone was easily recognizable.

The now dubbed 'Flemeth' rebuked his statement, saying, "And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic and it has served you both well, has it not?" Gilmore jumped in, saying, "I suppose we should thank you." She retained the same sour tone, saying, "If you know what is good for you, I suppose you should." After some friendly banter, the group was getting ready to leave. They had all agreed to talk to the groups mentioned in the treaties with the grey wardens. Alistair had insisted that they could go to Arl Eamon for help, which the others had heartily agreed to. They were about to leave, when Flemeth stopped them. "So you are set then? Ready to be grey wardens?" Aedan nodded, saying. "Yes we are. Thank you for all of your help Flemeth, I believe that we owe you our lives." Flemeth smiled to herself, saying, "No, thank you. You are the grey wardens here, not I. Now, before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you."

Morrigan walked out of the hovel, standing beside Flemeth, before beginning to speak. "The stew is bubbling mother dear. Shall we have 4 guests for the eve, or none?" Flemeth turned to her daughter, saying, "The grey wardens are leaving shortly girl, and you will be joining them." Morrigann took her mother's words in stride, seemingly not hearing them, as shecontinued, before suddenly stopping. "Such a shame- What?" Flemeth looked completely unfazed, "You heard me girl, the last time I looked, you had ears." She laughed. Lyna looked at Morrigan, before saying, "We could use all the help we can get." Gilmore nodded, as did Aedan and Alistair. Flemeth smirked again, continuing where she left off. "Her magic will be useful. Even better, sh eknows the wilds and how to get past the horde." Morrigan did not look impressed. "Have I no say in this?" she queried.

Flemeth looked completely disinterested, before syaing, "You have been itching to get out of the wilds for years. Here is your chance. As for you wardens, consider this repayment for your lives." Gilmore nodded, as did Alistair. Lyna just looked to Aedan, who said, "Very well, I see no reason as to why she can't come with us, do you all have any problems?" When no one said anything, he turned to Morrigan. "Welcome aboard Morrigan, glad to have you." Morrigan nodded nonchalantly at Aedan, before turning back to Flemeth. "Mother, this is not how I wanted this, I am not even ready." Flemeth sighed, before saying, "You must be ready. Alone, these four must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you Morrigan. Without you they will surely fail and all will perish under the blight. Even I." Morrigan looked hesitant, saying, "I . . . understand." After Morrigan went inside to gather her stuff and some chat amongst the wardens, Morrigan came outside with a worn leather bag slung over her shoulder. Deciding to go to Lothering, a nearby village, the group of five set out, waking a sleeping Salim.

Alistair almost got attacked by the sleeping mabari when he tried to wake it up. He went to poke Salim with his foot, attempting to get the warhound off the path, when the hound had leapt up in surprise, almost clawing up Alistair's leg. Only the quick action of Aedan saving Alistair's limb. The group hiked away, the barks of a mabari still being heard long after they were gone

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF CHAPTER TWO? MY CABLE IS STILL DOWN SO YOU GUYS WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE ANY INPUT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I AM TRYING TO GET IT BACK ONLINE, BUT UNTIL THEN, I AM WRITING IN THE HOPES THAT YOU GUYS MAY LIKE THIS.**

**FYI**

**THE PART IN THE END ABOUT FIRE IS FLEMETH COMING TO THE RESCUE. SHE SAID SHE RESCUED THEM, SO IT MAKES SENSE SHE WOULD GET SOME DRACONIC ACTION IN THERE RIGHT? THAT IS MY THEORY ANYWAY**

**JUST A REMINDER, THIS IS MY VERSION OF HOW I WOULD HAVE MADE THE GAME AND PLAYED THROUGH IT IF IT WERE MY DECISION OR WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THIS WERE REAL LIFE AND I HAD A CHOICE OF HOW IT WOULD START OUT TO SET THE TONE FOR THE REST OF THE STORY**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**PEACE!**


End file.
